Construction work typically requires the use of a plurality of tools, including hand tools and electric tools. Necessary hand tools usually include tools designed for joining particular materials together, as well as tools designed to assist in breaking apart construction materials, such as when improper installation or measurement error is detected. Electric tools, such as saws, drills, and the like, further frequently necessitate the utilization of additional tools, such as chucks, for adjustment, adaptation, and exchange of component parts during a project. Thus, each construction worker is often faced with a myriad of tools to transport.
Transport of such a collection of tools to a jobsite is a dubious task in and of itself, but maintaining mobility of such a number of tools and exchanging between tools while working is disadvantageously time and energy consuming. Further disadvantages can be realized directly by the workforce. That is, in addition to time and material costs, worker performance can be compromised by premature exhaustion as a result of repeatedly expending energy exchanging between a plurality of heavy tools, and necessarily transporting those tools about a work site.
Thus, it is clear that there is an unmet need for a construction tool that advantageously provides a plurality of on-board tools to assist in user accomplishment of a variety of tasks at a given job site, coincidentally maximizing workforce energy and efficiency.